legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke's Landspeeder
Luke Skywalker owned a Sorosuub X-34 Landspeeder. It had 3 turbine engines (One on the top, and one on each side), and he used it to rescue R2-D2, and last saw it at the Mos Eisleys Space Port (Where it was probably later stolen). Lego® made 3 different versions of this ship: One in 1999, one in 2004, and one in 2010. 1999 Version The 1999 version of Luke's Landspeeder was just called "Landspeeder". It had 47 pieces, and the set number was #7110. The Landspeeder was tan colored, with red on the sides. The turbines were tan colored, and the turbine on top was not above a secret compartment, unlike the other two later versions. The set only included the Landspeeder, and two minifigures. The minifigures were Luke, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The set had the very first version of Luke Skywalker, in Tatooine robes, with a yellow face an hands, a smaller utility belt, frowning eyebrows, and the classic blonde Lego® hairdo. Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi has yellow face and hands, and is frowning. 2004 Version The 2004 version of Luke's Landspeeder was included in a set called "Mos Eisley Cantina". It had rods instead of Lego® bricks on the front of the speeder, and was made of mostly pink and sandy red bricks. The turbines were grey (light-grey on the right side, and darker grey on the top and left side). The top turbine was connected to a small 4x4 platform that was covering a hidden compartment. The set included the minifigures of Luke, Obi-Wan, Han Solo, Greedo, and a Sandtrooper. The Luke and Obi-Wan minifigures were the same as the 1999 version. The set number was #4501, and it had a Cantina, a Luke's Landspeeder, a Lego® Dewback, a Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Greedo, and Han Solo minifigure. 2010 Version The 2010 version ﻿of Luke's Landspeeder was actually called just that: "Luke's Landspeeder". The set included 6 minifigures, and had 163 pieces. The set number is #8092, and has minifigures of Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi, a Sandtrooper, and a Sentry Droid (Also called Security Droid). The Landspeeder has one steering wheel, and two seats. Unlike the other two versions of this landspeeder, this one has a special exclusive curved windshield. The Luke minifigure is the 2007 version of him in his Tatooine robes, he has long hair, is smiling, and has skin colored head and hands. It is the first version of him in his Tatooine robes to show his pupils, and his utility belt and leg bindings are different. The Ben Kenobi minifigure has a new face design, and his robes are a little different. He also has skin colored head and hands, and is smiling with pupils in his eyes, and wrinkels under them. The Sandtrooper is never before seen, and has never been in any set before. He has a black shoulder pauldron (instead of the orange one that the old version of Sandtroopers had), and new brick-built jetpack. The R2-D2 is a newer version of him, with a new grey dome. The C-3PO is also a shinier, newer version. The Sentry/Security Droid is also brick-built, and has clear bricks underneath it to make it appear as if it is flying. On the box that the set came in, the Droid is hovering next to the Sandtrooper. ﻿ Appearances in Lego® Sets *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *7110 Landspeeder *8092 Luke's Landspeeder Games *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga''﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Vehicles